Archmage's Robes
}} The Archmage's Robes are unique robes originally worn by Savos Aren, Arch-Mage of the College of Winterhold. Appearance Visually, the robes somewhat resemble Master Robes with a fur-lined mantle. The hood is fixed to the robes and cannot be removed, thus only circlets and masks can be worn on the head while wearing these robes. Enchantments Archmage's Robes offers a 15% reduction on all spells cast, +50 Magicka and +100% Magicka regeneration. These are the highest all-around enchantments available for magic-oriented characters. Regular enchanted robes or armor do not possess the magnitude of these attributes, nor do they equal the combined enchantments it provides. However, each individual enchantment on the robes are out-ranked by expert and master robes for those specialized in one school of magic (e.g. Master Robes of Destruction). The enchantment from the robes is called "Skein of Magnus" in the Creation Kit, but the robes in the game cannot be disenchanted. Acquisition These robes are awarded upon completion of "The Eye of Magnus," along with a key to the Arch-Mage's Quarters. Trivia *Some headpieces count as circlets despite not being explicitly named as such, like the Aetherial Crown or the Ancient Falmer Crown, and can be worn with these robes. *There is an unhooded version of these robes in the game data, which can be found in the Arch-Mage's Quarters on the end table beside the bed after the quest "Under Saarthal," but cannot be picked up. While nearly identical in stats to the normally obtained robes, the lack of a hood removes the +50 Magicka enchant. Its formID is . **In the Hall of Valor, an unnamed Hero of Sovngarde wears these robes, but the robes cannot be pickpocketed. *When these robes are worn, J'zargo may comment: "Are the Arch-Mage's robes as comfortable as J'zargo believes them to be?" *Although more powerful and unique, the Archmage's Robes are actually worth less than Master Robes of Destruction. Duplication exploit When Ancano is defeated in the quest "The Eye of Magnus," if the Dragonborn talks to Tolfdir there is the dialogue option, "..." When this option is chosen, he will congratulate and give the Dragonborn the Archmage's Robes and then the chat will be gone, after which he will offer his congratulations again and another robe will be given. Bugs *These robes can be duplicated by placing them on the right mannequin in Proudspire, exiting the manor, re-entering, and removing the robes. * While wearing the robes, Dragon Priest masks (such as Morokei and the Wooden Mask) might make the Dragonborn's head invisible. **Fix: Drop the robes and pick them up, or unequip the mask. * When worn with Thalmor Boots, or certain footwear, the leg joints between the boot and the robe become invisible, similar to any of the Dragon Priest masks. Thieves Guild boots, Nightingale boots, and Elven boots produce similar cosmetic malfunctions. * Upon entering a new cell, the effects of the robes disable, and can only be fixed by reloading a previous save. * The Dragonborn may receive three robes when given to them by Tolfdir. *When receiving the robes from Tolfdir, the Dragonborn may be given two robes, as well as two Arch-Mage Quarter keys. *When equipping any hoods while wearing the Archmage's robes (which will normally automatically unequip the robes), and then take the hood back off, the Archmage's robes' hood will stay on with whatever torso, arm and leg equipment worn, despite the fact that the robes are still unequipped. * When given to mage followers, their starting robes may disappear, rendering them nude. Checking their inventory shows that the Archmage's Robes are not currently equipped. Removing the robes from their inventory causes their starting robes to reappear. Tested on Brelyna, Onmund, and J'zargo. Also tested on Marcurio, however it appears that he is unaffected by this. **Fix: This may be resolved by giving the mage follower a Dragon Priest mask. Appearances * de:Erzmagierrobe es:Túnica de archimago ru:Одеяние архимага fi:Archmage's Robes Category:Skyrim: Quest Rewards Category:Skyrim: Unique Items Category:Skyrim: Robes